Piracy and Romance
by crazed zombie
Summary: Female Zoro Luffy thats all i got to say.


Here you go

* * *

"Did you hear about that woman supposed to be some kind of monster" the man whispered Luffy's attention was peeked immediately

"Hey what woman" Luffy asked leaning toward the men

"She's at the navy base tied up been there for like four days she was supposed to have beat up a whole bunch of marine" the man said pointing in the direction

"Thanks" Luffy quickly ran out the door to see this woman this woman sounded like a perfect addition to his crew

-Zo's Pov-

She felt her stomach clench the heat the hunger it was starting to get to her "Hey are you that demon woman" Zo's head jerked looking at the young man that somehow gotten to her

"Who are you" Zo said the sneaking suspicion that the sun had made her hallucinate

"I am luffy a pirate" Luffy said grinning a dopy grin "And i want you to join my crew"

"I am not a pirate" Zo growled hatefully at him

"Well not yet you haven't joined my crew" Luffy said matter of factly" Beside's being a pirates great you get to fight strong guys eat awesome food sail the seas"

"Look that bastards kept me her twice as long as we agreed on so i'll tell you what you get me my swords and i'll join you okay" Zo said deciding her other option didn't look to appealing

"You got a deal where are they" Luffy said smileing happily

"Hell if i know in there there katana's so they'll look different than the standard navy sword" Zo gesturing to the building and before she could blink his arm was through a window and he followed behind it "I am hallucinateing" Zo said not believeing she saw a man stretch his arm through a window and then shoot in with it she begain to hear yells and sounds of things breaking within the base "OKay so he was probably real or i am hallucinateing those noises to"Zo shook her head " I am hallucinateing that some cute prince charming is saving me" she said laughing to herself but the sound of glass breaking caught her attention again this time he was jumping out with her swords

"I couldn't figure out which ones were your so i brought them all" Luffy said holding them up proudly

"There all mine put one in my mouth" Zo commanded Luffy looked confused but quickly complied and turned his attention to the large man coming into the courtyard Luffy quickly engaged the man using his unusual fighting technique Zo quickly cut herself free and prepaired to help him

-Later (Cause i am trrible at action scene face it)-

Zo frowned as she sat across from her new captain _"This guy who the hell does he think he is i mean this stupid little dingy and one person in his crew" _Zo's frown deepend _"Well he is just starting out and he is pretty damn tough i'd probably have a tough time beating him"_ she wondered if mabye it was a good idea _"At the very least he's' cute"_ Zo had a feeling he'd get her into alot more trouble but focusing on that would only make things worse "Hey Luffy were are we going"

"Umm that way" Luffy said pointing towards the sea

"I know that but to were are we sailing" Zo said wondering if he was just that stupid or being a smart ass

"I don't know i am kinda just been drifting around so far" Luffy said matter of factly

"Your just gonna let us drift blindly in the Ocean" Zo screamed what had she gotten herself into "Your the worst Pirate ever you need a damn navigator"

"Oh yeah that would help we'll find one next time we run into an island" Luffy said as if it were no big deal

"Your lucky your cute" Zo said holding her head

"Cute" Luffy asked tilting his head

"Yeah cause otherwise i'd have killed you already" Zo said looking at the sky turn dark

"You'd been a terrible first mate then" Luffy said knitting his eyebrows

"First mate huh such a high rank and i only been here a day" Zo said smileing back at him

-several days later-

Zo sighed as they continued to drift aimlessly the weather suddenly took a turn for the worse and now it was raining she had managed to construct a makeshift hut off the supply crates and a bed sheet they used as the door but the issue was she was cold and wet she looked at Luffy he breath caught he was completely naked "Luffy what the hell do you think your doing"

"Oh i'll catch a cold if i stay in my wet cloths you should take yours off to" Luffy said pointing at her

"Do you have a blanket or something i could cover up with" she prayed he did

"I might" Luffy said standing up unashamed and rumaging through a tiny chest were he kept just about everything "You can use this" Luffy said producing a a thin cover from the box

"That'll be fine" Zo said averting her eyes from him "Can you cover up to" Zo said turning her back to him and catiously removing her soaked cloths

"Yeah i might get sick" Luffy said going back to the chest letting the blanket fall onto the floor she shook her head _"No shame at all then again he doesn't have really anything to be ashamed of"_ she quickly wraped the warm blanket around her before luffy rose from the box and looked at her

"Thats the only one" Luffy said grabbing at it "We're gonna hafta share"

"Are you insane" Zo growled blushing a deep shade of red

"We're pirates and pirates share with eachother" Luffy said forceing himself into the blanket with her and wraping them both in it Zo found herself incrediblely uncomfortable position of being bare ass naked next to a man who seemed to be as innocent as a two year old

"LUffy do you know about umm sex" Zo asked geuinely curious if he had any idea how inappropriate the situation was

"What are you talking about" Luffy said looking at her curiously

"Look Luffy sex is when" Zo was stopped by him

"I know that but whats that got to do with anything" Luffy said making her think that mabye he wasn't quite as innocent as she thought

"Well we're naked in a bed sheet alone" Zo said thinking this was just making it worse

"So your saying were having sex" Luffy asked scratching his head

"What no" Zo said blushing even darker shade of red

"You sure because i remeber being told that boys and girls got naked together and got into bed" Luffy said reveiling he was indeed an innocent dolt

"No Luffy look ugh its like this" Zo grabbed her sword and unsheathed it "The sheath is the woman" she paused holding it up "And this is the man" She said gestiring by shaking the sword "And they go together like this" She siad sheathing the sword "and thats sex what were doing is sitting next to eachother naked wrapped in a blanket" she said seeing Luffy look confused

"Umm so what are you getting at" Luffy said still not sure what she meant at all

"What were doing is embarrasing and inappropriate" Zo said exasperated with him

"Why" Luffy said looking even more confused

"Because people would say things" Zo said not sure how to explain this to him

"What people" Luffy said making a good point "I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to your my first mate you got to be able to trust me and i have to be able to trust you" Luffy said patting Zo on the shoulder

"Your just an oddity" Zo said feeling a little bit better about the whole thing he seemed to have that ability "Luffy" Zo said kissing him on the cheek

"What was that for" Luffy asked touching his cheek

"For being you i guess" Zo smiled the urge to kiss him riseing again she decided to give into it and soon a barrage of kisses hit him at first he didn't seem to know what to do but he returned quickly imitateing her actions

"Um Zo what are you doing" Luff asked finally getting her to stop kissing him

"We got to be able to trust eachother right" Zo said smirking

"Yeah" Luffy said sticking his chest out

"Well trust me" Zo said pushing him to the deck of there little dingy she felt him growing hard as she straddled his hips "Okay Luffy i want you to just hold on okay" Zo said as she positioned him at her womanhood

"Hold onto what" Luffy asked clearly confused she didn't explain herself but merely forced him into her

"Oh Luffy" Zo cried feeling him scrap the side of her walls she begain a steady pace listing to him pant and gasp with each pumping thrust he seemed to be at a loss for words "Luffy" Zo groaned as she felt an orgasm ripple through her body

"Why'd you stop" Luffy panted feeling her squeeze him he felt wonderful and didn't want it to stop

"Don't worry " she cooed pulling him out of her and gentlely stokeing him till he to orgasmed

"I don't understand" Luffy said cuddlying up to her " If you were embarrased about being naked with me in a blanket cause people would think we had sex then why'd you want to have sex anyway"

"People would have assumed so i might as well got to have the fun" Zo said cuddling into his chest

"Can we have sex like this often" Luffy asked now knowing what he was missing wanted to catch up on time losed

"I guess" Zo smiled wondering exactly when her luck had taken such a turn for the better


End file.
